Lo mas importante
by DarkSerdes
Summary: La vida de Tsuna es perfecta, tiene novia, unos padres que le cuidan y unos buenos amigos. Pero esta vida perfecta se vera canviada quando aparesca despues de 5 años el hermano de este y algo especial empieze a surgir.TsunaXByakuyan Universo alternativo


Tsuna sonreia feliç, su vida era maravillosa le había cosatado pero con solo 15 años todos sus sueños estaban cumplidos, estava saliendo con la chica de sus sueños, tenia unos grandes amigos y la escuela le iva , no le faltaba nada bueno le faltaba algo, algo que hacia mucho tiempo que no tenia y su mente ya havia apartado. Pero lo que no se esperaba Tsuna ese dia era que ea cosa lo ultimo que le faltaba para ser feliç volviera ese dia.

Tsuna salió del instituo rodeado por varias personas, sus amigos aunque una persona en especial lo tenia agarrado de la mano, Kyoko su novia. El rostro de Tsuna estava rojo, no podía soportar tanta vergüenza de ver como todos sus amigos le observavan a el y a su novia.

-¡Podeis parar ya de mirarme! Dijo enfadado el moreno, no podía crerselo tan difícil se les hacia verlo cojido de la mano de Kyoko.

Todos se reiron al ver la reacción de Tsuna, entonces Haru miro fijamente a la pareja y con una gran sonrisa les dijo.

-Se ven tan monos juntos. Tras esas declaraciones todos asintieron a favor de su compañera haciendo que la pareja se sonrojara y siguiera su camino.

Pero entonces mientras caminaban uno de ellos hablo.

-Porque no vamos a tomar. Dijo alegre Gokudera. Aunque Gokuera pareciera feliz por dentro estava triste, ya que el siempre havia tenido un extraño amor hacia Tsuna, y no le hizo mucha ilusión enterarse que este estava saliendo con Kyoko aunque para que no se le notara seguía intnetando parecer le de siempre.

-Vale. Aceptaron Yamamoto, Haru, Mukuro y su hermana Chrome, a todos les parecía bien la idea.

-Bueno vosotros que decis parejita? Pregunto Yamamoto riendo y sabiendo que Gokudera no se lo preguntaría a ellos porque no quería verlos tan juntos.

-Vale, tu que dices Tsuna. Contesto la chica con su inocente sonrisa.

-Va… Pero antes de que alguien pudiera contestar alguien le llamo al móvil. –Que pasa Papa? Pregunto el con un tono alegre.

-Tsuna, tienes que venir a casa corriendo tenemos una sorpresa muy grande para ti. Tsuna se quedo sorprendido tras esas declaraciones, se pregutnaba lo que podía pasar.

-Vale ahora voy. Entonces colgó y miro un poco triste a sus amigos. –Lo siento pero me tengo que ir mi padre me a dicho que me tiene una sorpresa. Entonces Tsuna sonrio a sus amigos beso en la mejilla a su novia y se fue de allí despidiéndose con un gesto de mano.

Tsuna corrió hasta su casa y al llegar allí abrió la puerta rápidamente gritando. –Qué pasa?

Entonces al fijarse delante suyo se dio cuenta de que havia alguien en casa aparte de sus padres, una persona con un pelo blanco que cualquiera reconocería. Tsuna se quedo fijamente mirando al hombre de unos 20 años o asi, su cara estava perpleja y no le salian las palabras.

El hombre sonrio y se acerco al menor. –Tsuna esta es la forma en la que saludas a tu hermano.

-By… by… Byakuran hermano eres tú? Tsuna miro confundido a su hermano. -¿Dónde estavas hace mas de 5 años que no savia nada de ti? Pensaba que estabas muerto. Dijo gritando con una mescla de alegría y enfado por haver estado tantos años sin comunicarse.

Byakuran sonrió alegremente a su hermano. –Claro que soy yo, perdóname por haver estado tantos años fuera, pero e estado en Italia estudiando. Byakuran intentaba disculparse con su hermano cuando se dio cuenta de que las lagrimas corrian por el rostro del moreno.

Tsuna intentaba aguantarse las lágrimas pero no podía, havia echado tanto de menos a su hermano. Entonces el peli-blanco le abrazo y empezó a secar las lagrimas del menor. –Perdoname Tsuna, e sido un imbécil estando tanto tiempo sin comunicarme con ninguno de vosotros. Realmente lo siento, te echado mucho de menos pequeño. Byakuran lo sonrio intentando calmarlo.

El moreno se seco las lagrimas, intento sonreir pero la sonrisa se le volvió a caer al cabo de unos segundo. –Yo también te e echado de menos Bya.

Otra lagrima volvió a carle pero su hermano se la quito. Entonces Byakuran se acerco a su oreja y le susurro.

-No te preocupes ahora ya estoy aquí y vamos a recuperar el tiempo perdido. Entonces el peli-blanco le saco de su bolsillo un pequeño collar de plata con una extraña figura en el y se lo coloco en el cuello. –Esto es un regalo para ti, para que sepas que no te e olvidado. El le volvió sonreir

Tras esa pequeña conversación los dos hermanos se fueron a reunir con sus padres en el comedor y los 4 comieron tranquilamente mientras el mayor le explicaba a su familia como le ha ido su vida en Italia durante esos meses. Tras la conversación Tsuna se fue a dormir feliz, no podía crerselo al fin su hermano havia vuelto, ahora si su feliçidad era completa.

Al dia siguiente Tsuna se despertó, se vistió y bajo a desayunar con su al fin completa familia. Tras desayunar Tsuna salió junto con su hermano el qual quería decirle algo.

-Tsuna, hoy no vallas al instituto hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos y tenemos que saber como han evolucionado nuestras vidas. Dijo el mayor con su típica sonrisa.

-No no no, e de ir al instituto, lo siento Bya pero devo ir. Dijo el moreno sonriendo también a su hermano.

-Va porfavor Tsuna. Dijo el mayor rogándole a su hermano.

Tsuna sonrio vergonzosamente. –Bueno vale pero que no se enteren nuestros padres.

Tras eso los dos hermanos caminaron alegremente hasta llegar a un bar donde se pararon a tomar algo mientras conversaban.

-Saves lo que has canviado Tsuna desde que eras pequeño, has crecido mucho y ahora te ves extramadamente lindo. Dijo con una picara sonrisa Byakuran

Tras esas palabras Tsuna se sonrojo, Byakuran le havia dicho que era lindo. Tsuna no savia porque pero aun estando vergonsoso le havia gustado ese piropo de parte de su hermano.

-Bya, porfavor no digas eso. Dijo el tapándose la cara.

El peli-blanco se rio al ver la reacción de su hermano. –Pero es cierto, eres lindo y me extraña que no tengas novia.

Tsuna se sonrojo aun mas por esas declaraciones, pero decidió responder. –Y quien te a dicho que no la tenga, si que tengo novia se llama Kyoko y ella si que es linda. Dijo con gran vergüenza Tsuna.

Esas palabras conmocionaron a Byakuran, su pequeño estava con alguien no podía crerselo y aparte le dolia enterarse de eso. Por una gran razón desde que se fue Byakuran se havia dado cuenta de que sentía algo por el menor, algo mayor aun que un amor fraternal.

Tras eso Byakuran decidió canviar de tema pero aun conservando su sonrisa típica.

Las horas pasaron rápido para los dos hermanos, los cuales decidieron irse de allí hacia otro lugar, Byakuran aun recordava la ciudad y junto con Tsuna llego a un campo que se encontraba cerca de la ciudad. Alli los dos hermanos se tumbaron en la sombre de un árbol y siguieron conversando dejando que el tiempo corriera.

-Bya una pregunta que llevo mucho rato haciéndome tienes 20 años y quiero saber si tienes novia. Pregunto directamente el moreno cerrando los ojos para no ver la reacción de su hermano.

Byakuran se quedo sorprendido tras la pregunta, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se quedo sin respuesta. Como le iva a decir que no ha estado con nadie porque esta enamorado de el directamente no podía. –No, no estoy con nadie ni e estado con nadie en todo este tiempo y a que viene esa pregunta. Pregunto el esperando una respuesta que el quería oir pero que sabia que era imposible que dijera.

Tsuna se quedo pensativo realmente no savia porque havia preguntado eso. –No lo se fue un impulso era como si la mitad de mi quisiera saberlo. Debe ser porque eres mi hermano y quiero saber mas de ti. Pero dime porque no has estado con nadie. Dijo el sin saber muy bien lo que decía y con una cara vergonzosa.

A Byakuran le sorprendió la explicación de su hermano y su pregunta, no savia como acabaría eso pero decidió responder. –Que porque, pues es porque yo ya quiero a alguien y lo e tenido en el corazón todo este tiempo por eso no e podidoestar con otra persona. El sonrio con su sonrisa picara y Tsuna le sonrio al ver su sonrisa, la cual a Tsuna le parecía linda, espera linda se dijo el a si mismo. No savia porque havia pensado eso su cabeza se estava empezando a volver loca.

-Y quien es esa persona? La duda le llenava por dentro y no savia porque.

-A eso no te lo voy a decir pequeño. Dijo el mayor tocándole la cabeza a su hermano.

-E no me llames pequeño, te recuerdo que tengo 15 años. Dijo el moreno quejándose a su hermano. –Pero va dime quien es, te prometo que no dire nada.

El mayor sonrio, -Para mi siges siendo un niño, y no incistas nunca lo sabras. El mayor se reia de la sitacion mientras el menor le miraba.

-A pues me enfado. Entonces Tsuna se levanto para irse pero sin querer se callo encima quedando en una distancia de sus rostros muy peligrosa. –Te echo daño Bya. Pregunto preocupado el moreno.

El peli-blanco seguía en shock por lo que havia pasado pero le respondió rápidamente. –No no me echo daño.

Entonces los dos se miraron, el uno notaba la respiración del otro, entonces Byakuran sin poder soportar la situación empezó a levantar su rostro poco a poco, hasta que sus labios rozaron los del menor y entonces los acerco mas uniéndolos a los dos en un suave beso. Tsuna no supo como reaccionar al beso. Entonces los dos se separaron dejando a Tsuna confuso y a Byakuran arrepentido.

-Sera mejor que me vaya. Dijo el menor con un tono de tristeza y confusión.

Entonces Tsuna se fue dejando solo a Byakuran el qual no sabia que decir o que hacer, la havia cagado, eso es lo único que pasaba por su mente.


End file.
